Fury of the Dragonborn
by FlameDaemon0
Summary: Roth'grim is a young half-breed with an pain filled past and take no trust attitude, who has no idea what destiny has in store for him. M for graphic violence, Bad language, and possible sexual content. My own story on what happened in Skyrim. Will add more character tags as I go. Elder Scrolls Series belongs to Bethesda.


**New story, hope you guys like it. Reviews encouraged. Will be updating the chapter over the weekend.**

 **Main Character: Roth'grim**

 **Age: 20**

 **Race: Half-breed between an Orc and a Nord**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Height: 7 foot 3 inches**

 **Weight: 340 pounds**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Chapter 1: Prisoner**

 _ **Sundas, 17th of the Last Seed, 4E 201**_

Roth'grim felt like he had been smacked in the head by a giant as he slowly began to regain consciousness. He found himself shackled up in a cart along with three nords. By the looks of their surroundings they seemed to be high in the mountains, by how cold it was and the amount of snow that was falling around the convoy as the cart moved along the road.

The nord directly opposite him noticed that he had regained consciousness and talked to him. 'Hey, half-breed. You're finally awake'. Roth'grim scowled at him for a second when the nord used the word that described exactly what he was. But the way the nord said it, was not in disdain like he usually heard from most people who saw what he was.

(That's a first) He thought as the blonde nord carried on. 'You were at the crossroads, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as that thief over there'. Said thief looked up at the blonde and gave him a sour look and gave him a sour look and spoke. 'Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine, until you came along. Empie was nice and lazy'. Roth'grim grunted in annoyance at the whiny voice of the thief, who obviously had no backbone to speak of. As he kept on whining about his predicament.

'If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse, and be halfway to Hammerfell by now'. The cowardly bastard then turned to him and began to talk again. 'You there. You and me, we shouldn…..! He didn't get to finish. For his eyes bulged and the thief cried out in pain as Roth'grim had brought up his foot and kicked him in the gut to bring his incessant mewling to an end. Adding insult to the thief's pain, Roth'grim growled menacingly.

'I swear, by Malacath's cursed sword. If I hear one more word, come out of your milk-drinking mouth of yours. You will not live to see our destination'. For several moments the stricken thief wheezed and coughed as he tried to regain the ability to breath normally. But the idiot wouldn't quit talking. 'Oh gods, where are they taking us.

The blonde replied in a solemn tone 'I don't know where we're going, but Sovangarde awaits'. With rage fueled look Roth'grim yelled 'That's it', and despite the bumpy ride got up from his seat and lunged at the thief. Wrapping his manacled extremely muscular green-pinkish arms around the thief neck and head, then proceeded to bash them against the side of the cart.

The Imperial soldier on the horse behind the last cart witnessed the assault and yelled out down the convoy. 'Oh by Oblivion. General Tullius we have a situation in the rear'. The whole convoy came to a stop, and Tullius had turned around to get to the rear cart. At this point, the poor thief had begun screaming up a storm for anybody to help him, as he could feel his muscles began sear in pain and bones in his neck begin to groan under the onslaught by the half-breed.

The blonde nord was trying to shove the simply massive half-breed off the thief. But despite his own considerable size, was having little to no effect. Blondie cried out 'Talos damn you, let the poor wretch go'. But Roth'grim continued until he heard a bone-chilling crack and the thief's head and neck were snapped at an awkward angle. Satisfied with his Roth'grim threw the now limp body of the thief off the back of the cart and sat straight back down where he was before.

General Tullius arrived at the rear of the cart to see one of his men kneeling over the limp form of one of the prisoners. His head had been snapped to a sickening angle. Tullius had to fight to keep the bile rising in his stomach despite having seen a lot worst on the battlefield. The worst part was the poor bastard was still alive, as he could hear the gurgled wheeze of the thief's attempts to draw breath. 'By Arkay' the general exclaimed in horror before ordering the soldier to end the thief's life quickly and chucking the body on the cart. Getting on his horse he headed back to the front of the convoy. As he passes the rear cart, Tullius gives the half-breed a hard glare and gets a menacing one back, along with a loud growl and bearing of teeth. 'Damned brute' Tullius says to himself before ordering the convoy to continue.

* * *

As the convoy approached the small fortress town of Helgen, the gates began to open and a soldier called out to the general that the headsmen was waiting and Tullius replied 'Good. Let's get this over with'. As the last cart went through the gate despite witnessing the brutal assault by Roth'grim, the blonde nord spotted General Tullius conversing with high elves outfitted in Thalmor attire. His face hardened and he spoke in a low gruff voice 'Bloody Thalmor. I'd bet every last septim I have ever owned, that they had a hand in this'. Roth'grim stayed silent but stared intently at the lead Thalmor elf as the convoy headed further into Helgen.

The carts continued into Helgen. Finally coming to a stop between two of Helgen's stone towers. The prisoners were ordered off of the carts. The Imperial officer called out 'Step forward when your name is called. One at a time!'. 'Empire loves their damned lists' grumbled blondie as he jumped off the cart. The imperial soldier in front of their group then started calling out names from the parchment he carried. 'Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm'. Roth'grim watched the nord with the armoured fine fur clothing and greying brownish blonde hair who had also been gagged, walk towards the inner tower. Blondie spoke up with pride evident within it 'It's been an honour. Jarl Ulfric'.

'Ralof of Riverwood' the next name was called and the blonde nord stepped forward and joined the group of prisoners by the inner tower. The imperial soldier gained a confused look as he looked at the parchment in his hand, then at the half-breed in front of him. 'Who are you' he asked curiously. (Typical Imperial idiots. Didn't even bother asking for name before they took me prisoner). 'Roth'grim, you asinine fool' the large half-breed growled angrily. Getting a concerned look the soldier turned to his superior 'Captain, he's not on the list'. The Imperial snickered cruelly and answered him 'Forget the list . He goes to the block'.

Roth'grim became enraged at the callous way the bitch had done to decide his fate. So what if he had killed the thief. It was one less of those thieving bastards in Tamriel. He lunged at the foul bitch who had sentenced him to death, intent on doing as much harm to her as possible. But thhe seething half-breed was held back by three soldiers who seen the coming attack against their superior officer. He roared in anger at been kept from ripping the smug looking Imperial limb from limb.

Keeping a hold of him the soldiers escorted him to the rest of the prisoners just as General Tullius came forward looking directly at Ulfric Stormcloakwith a hardened look. 'Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king, and usurp his throne'. Ulfric stares back at the general with an equally intimidating stare and grunts angrily. 'You started this war. Plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace'.

At that moment an roar unlike any other came rolling down from the mountains. 'What was that' one the Imperial soldiers queried nervously. 'It was nothing. Carry on' Tullius ordered. 'Yes General Tullius' the officer said standing at attention at the generals words. Turning to the priestess officer said to her 'Give them their last rites'. The priestess began reciting the last rites of the divines. But was interrupted not far into her praise by one of the stormcloaks who had stepped forward to the chopping block. 'For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with'. Looking greatly offended the priestess said with a strained tone 'As you wish'. The stormcoak continued to taunt the Imperials as his head was placed on the chopping block. The headsmen swung his axe and cut cleanly through the neck of the stormcloak. Blood splattered from the beheaded body as the decapitated head fell into the basket place under the chopping block.

One of the stormcloak females yelled out in anger 'You Imperial bastards!'. Some of Helgen's people retorted 'Justice!', 'Death to the Stormcloaks!'.

Once again Ralof spoke solemnly ' As fearless in death, as he was in life. As the beheaded body was dragged away, the captain pointed at Roth'grim and said venomously 'Next, the filthy half-breed in the rags!'. Once again the immense roar came down from the mountains. 'There it is again. Did hear that' said a soldier. The captain ignored him and said 'I said, next prisoner!'. Roth'grim one again roared out in rage, and violently struggled with the Imperial soldiers that were hauling him towards his death. The soldiers held him down as the headsmen ready his axe.

It was then in that moment when for the first time in very long time that Roth'grim became stunned with what came into view as it flew over the spine of the mountain range and let out a bone rattling roar. A large black dragon.

 **Sorry I know I should of put in a full chapter instead of in bits, but I was hoping for more feed back as I updated it. Oh well hoped you like it as I said at the start reviews are encouraged.**


End file.
